A Fey's World
by megthewriter
Summary: Ally and Libby are best friends, fey who live in the Mortal Realm. The only problem is that Ally is Summer and Libby is Winter. When As and Meghan come looking for Puck, Puck drags Al and Lib into the Wyldwood and they get separated. This is my second fan fiction so YAY! I don't own any of the characters except Ally and Libby and a few other characters.
1. Chapter 1

A Fey's World

Chapter 1

Introductions

**Al POV**

"Now how shall I put this, NO" Ally told Libby firmly "no I'm not telling Miss Weston that I put the frog in her desk, even if it means Puck will get a detention"

"Okayy, but don't come crying to me when Puck gets his revenge" Libby replied whilst laughing as I couldn't think of anything to write. Why couldn't I just glamour it. Oh wait, I can. I flicked my hand and all the words I had wanted to write, appeared on the page and I smiled, satisfied with my work.

The bell rung and I grabbed my green backpack from under the desk and shoved my English book inside. Neatness went out the window the window on my first day of school.

My name is Ally; at least that's what everyone calls me. You wanna know my true name, huh, huh? Ahhhh, no, sorry but I'm never giving away my full name, not for all the chocolate in the world.

Ahhhh chocolate, creamy, rich, smooth chocolate. As you can tell I adore chocolate and before you say anything I know Summer fey aren't supposed to love chocolate so much but who cares really, why are fey not allowed to eat chocolate.

My best friend is Libby, The Winter Fey, not even she knows my true name. I haven't even told her in the 400 years of my existence.

I spend a lot of my time in the Mortal Realm with Libby and I go to school with her and some other bitchs who don't know I could kill them in an instant if they really pissed me off.

I also know Winter and Summer aren't supposed to mix but Libby's different to all the other fey, like me, mischievous, funny and gets revenge on anyone who annoys her.

As we walk into the cantine I spot Meghan: The Iron Queen, Ash: Prince Consort of the Iron Queen and Summer Prankster: Robin Goodfellow who at this very moment is giving me a look that promises revenge.

I pluck an apple off the counter, careful not to touch the iron and change the piece of bark in my pocket into a five- pound note.

We seat ourselves at our table alongside Meghan, Ash and Puck.

"Al,would you like to tell me exactly why I have a detention with Miss Weston and no dancing around the truth I saw you talk to her and caught my name somewhere in that conversation."

"Hmm, well I could tell you" I said as if thinking deeply and gazing thoughtfully at the apple I had just bitten into. "But I think I won't, you'll find out."

Puck scowled until Lib spoke up.

"She put a frog in Miss Weston's desk" Puck's eyebrows shot into his hair.

"I would be proud of you if I didn't have to go to her tomorrow"

I grinned.

After my last class I dashed to the door with Lib before Puck could follow and we both changed into birds. Me: Sparrow. Lib: Robin.

We perched on a tree in a forest and changed back into human form.

The tree we were in happened to be right next to an apple tree so I swung down, snatched 2 and got back onto my branch again.

I handed one to Libby who shook her head.

I scowled. "Who doesn't like apples? They're amazing."

"Well, uh, in case you haven't noticed over the past 400 years. I'm Winter!"

"Oh yeah, right, that's the crappiest excuse I've heard, ever." I thrust the apple in her hand but she just chucked it away on to a red- headed faery's head. Who looked around in confusion and then up into the tree we were sitting in.

He grinned and climbed up. When he was up he put a finger to his lips and we looked down.

Meghan and Ash were obviously looking for someone and because there was no one else around I'm guessing it was Puck.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"Oh, ya know the usual, put them in a glamour created bubble and dropped them into the highest tree in the forest."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Lib who was trying not to laugh by putting a hand over her mouth which made leaves float towards the ground, indicating to Ash and Meghan that we were in fact up here.

Lib grinned sheepishly and Puck pulled us both down from the tree and put us both on his back using a tree root he called up as he turned into a faery horse.

"No, no, no, no, no" I screamed as he headed for a trod leading straight to the Wyldwood.

Puck snorted and turned so we couldn't jump off.

The air shimmered around us and it turned white.

Puck continued to gallop off so I jumped off his back. I mean that's what fey do, cause havoc, annoyingness and try to make everyone want to kill them.

I seated myself on a rock knowing Lib would come back for me.

That damn rock was still screaming at me, what did it want?

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at it.

"What I bloody well want is for you to get off me back, do you know how heavy you are?" it squeaked.

"Well sorry if I wanted to sit down?"

"Get off!"

"Not my problem.", I continued despite all its complaints.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fey's World

Chapter 2

Plans

It's been 30 minutes surely Lib would have come back for me.

I turn my head to a rustling in a bush and I am faced with The Iron Queen and Ash. "Where's Lib and Puck?" Meghan says quickly and looks around, confirming my suspicions; they didn't know where they were.

Both their eyes were fixed on a bush which seemed like a completely ordinary bush until it started rustling. A second later Puck burst out, covered in leaves and twigs and muttering incoherently under his breath.

"Where's Lib?" I asked, so desperately I lunged forward and latched onto his sleeve like a four- year old.

"I don't... know"

"WHAT?!"

"She jumped off my back and she must've started walking because when I came back for her she was gone."

My arm shot out and clawed his face until Ash pulled me back and I glowered at him.

"It's not my fault, she jumped off my back!"

"Yes but YOU brought us here in the first place!"

He decided to ignore that comment and suddenly found the grass on his shoes interesting.

"So" said Meghan, breaking the silence "Where do you think Lib went?"

"I don't know. We were quite near to Winter when she jumped off." Puck replied.

"That's just great then, isn't it?" I said sarcastically. "Sneak into enemy territory and steal Lib from right under Mab's nose" considering she gets caught "no problem there"

Everyone knew what I was feeling though. My sarcasm didn't do anything to mask the fear lining my face.

"We'll get her back" Meghan piped up as she leant against a tree.

"I've been thinking about how to get her back" Ash said in a low voice.

"Ya don't say?" I sarcastically said.

"Yes, well there are only a few places outside the castle she could go. The Ice Plains. The Frozen Bog. The Frost Forest. Now you Ally know her best. Where out of those places do you think she'd go?"

"Uhh, probably the frost forest, she likes trees."

"Aw, crap" I heard Ash mutter.

"What?" He didn't answer "WHAT?"

"Mab has guards patrolling the forest at all times. If something doesn't get her before, they will. Not to mention if nothing did it would be almost impossible to find her in that forest."

"Oh shit" I muttered.

"Our best hope is to let Mab's guards find her and get her out of Tir Na Nog."

"But what if something else finds her?"

"Then we'll just have to hope for the best."

We made camp. If you call a fire surrounded by trees a camp and discussed ways to get Lib back.

"So wait for Lib to be captured" Puck said for about the hundredth time.

"Yes" Said Ash impatiently. "Then break her out of Tir Na Nog"

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?"

"Well there are only 2 places they could've put her: in the dungeons in the left side or the dungeons on the right side. Meghan and I will check the ones on the left and you two will check the ones on the right."

"You sure splitting up is a good idea?" I asked

"Well it's the best idea we've got." I nodded "After we've checked" He continued "then we will both meet on the border to the Wyldwood. One of us with Libby."

"Sounds like a plan" Puck said and clapped his hands for effect.

"That's because it is, Goodfellow" Ash snapped.

We all settled down on the floor, ready to fall asleep and I used my arm as a pillow, as I saw Meghan doing. I closed my eyes and darkness descended on me, so fast it felt unnatural. God am I really that tired.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to upload, it's just school and other boring stuff. Well, hope you like it.**


	3. AN(Sorry)

**A/N**

**I know you guys are gonna hate me for this but I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in AGES it's just I went on holiday and I have school work and yeah long story short I am busy, extremely busy. Hopefully I will upload the new chapter soon because now I have a bit more time soooo yeah.**

**Sorry**


	4. Chapter 3

A Fey's World

Chapter 3

The Frost Forest

Where am I?

I thought I went towards Al but now I'm in Winter. Obviously I have a bad sense of direction.

Across the river there are some woods. Great. I am better at fighting when I can climb and my opponent is slowed down by the trees.

I cross the bridge and walk into the forest. I don't know where I am but Ally knows I like trees and Ash is an expert on all things Winter.

I walk for roughly 4 hours, until it gets to near blackness. The cold doesn't bother me but that's not surprising. Winter fey don't get cold.

I climb a tree and settle down. It's not very comfy but it'll do.

As blackness comes to take me away, I think one last thought: I hope Ally is okay.

I wake to find snow coating everything, and shake the snow off me.

I descend the tree and continue to walk in the direction I had yesterday.

I don't think of much, just about where I'm going and what Ally must be doing.

I flinch at the sound of twigs snapping under foot and I sprint like my life depends on it. I don't know who or what it is but I don't want to risk being eaten.

I can hear it giving chase but luckily the trees are slowing it down, while I'm darting through the trees like there's no tomorrow.

I sneak a glance behind me and surprisingly see a Winter knight getting struck in the face by a frost- coated branch and falling on his back.

I actually started laughing at him and he glared at me, but I didn't care. I clutched my stomach and wiped my eyes to stop the tears from my laughter coming out.

I remembered my position and started running way. I don't think he chased me this time, afraid of embarrassing himself again I suppose.

I ran for a while and when I heard nothing coming I slowed to a jog, then a walk.

I carried on until it was getting dark and climbed a big, sturdy tree, with long, thick branches.

I found a nice spot and settled down, close to the trunk. I heard a faint rustling but I decided to ignore it, probably just an ice wrath.

I heard another rustling and sat up, reluctantly, wrath's don't make that much noise.

I turned my head in time to see the knight from earlier about to drop a big rock on my head.

Oh shit, I thought. That's big enough to make me unconscious.

That's the last thing I thought before the knight dropped the rock and my world became smothered in darkness.

I awoke to find myself in a cell, an ice covered cell with 1 tiny window, an uncomfortable looking single bed and a chair with 2 arm restraints on. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. I'm in Mab's palace, that stupid, idiotic, jerkish, bull-headed, damn knight, he brought me here!

I look down and come to the conclusion that he dragged me here. I'm covered in cuts and bruises, which are just beginning to fade and I'm also covered by snow, a fine white sheet of snow, lying perfectly atop my stomach, arms, legs, face...

The door clicks open and Prince Rowan himself walks in. No, No, No, No, No, why him? I mean what about Ash and Sage?

He strides across the room, clearing the 2 feet between us, so he is closer than I would want him to be. I try to step away but somehow he had snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Sooo" He cooed "what were you doing in the forest. Y'know it's Mab's. Tsk, tsk."

"I didn't know." I whispered, whilst looking at my feet.

"All Winter's know not to go there."

"I've been in the Mortal Realm a while."

"That would explain it then. Buutt it was a mistake, so you owe me a favour for making me come all the way here."

I sighed. I knew this was coming. Rowan loved favours. I mean he is fey, so I can't blame him for being a selfish, little cow. I didn't want to give him a favour but he would always find a way to get anything out of anybody, even if it was the lamest thing I'd ever heard.

"What do you want, Rowan?"

"Hmm, now let's see. What do I want? Oh I know a kiss."

"A kiss?" He nodded

"But don't be sneaky; I want one on the lips. Not...the...cheek." Why oh why did Rowan want a kiss? I'd rather kiss a kelpie.

He leaned in but I stepped back.

There was no way in hell I was gonna give him a kiss willingly.

"Now, now, you owe me a favour. Either do this or something you'll hate even more."

"You bastard" I spat at him.

Suddenly the door swung open and Sage walked in.

"Rowan, what are you doing?"

"I was just keeping this poor, little girl company.

"Mab told us to leave her alone."

"Aw but that's no fun."

"OUT" Rowan started towards the door but dashed to me, before Sage could stop him.

He pressed his ice cold lips to mine and held me to him. His lips were hard, pressing and demanding entry to my mouth in the few seconds he kissed me in before Sage pulled him off me.

"Favour, paid" Rowan said as he walked out the room, with Sage cursing him as he followed him out the room.


End file.
